Ocho borrachos y un destino
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Los los niños, ya no tan niños, elegidos se van de copas a un bar. Estamos hablando de Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, Joe, Takeru, Daisuke, Cody y Ken. ¿Qué les deparará el destino esta noche? Cuando todos se pasan de "botellas" revelan sus más ocultas facetas.


Tal vez al principio resultó gracioso que los ocho quedarán en un bar para hablar sobre sus vivencias y sus "día a día". Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, Joe, Takeru, Daisuke, Cody y Ken. Por supuesto, cuantos más mejor. Y entonces empezaron con la primera botella, y luego con la segunda, y la tercera, y así sucesivamente hasta que su capacidad matemática se viese opacada por sus excesos etílicos. Pero la autentica diversión estaba a punto de empezar. Fue exactamente a las dos de la madrugada, cuando el bar pedía cerrar a gritos y los ocho no se querían marchar. ¿Por qué?

Comencemos con el líder del grupo; el cual estaba desparramado en una silla mientras cantaba "Feliz Navidad" y demás villancicos. A su vez le pedía al camarero que le trajese otra copa, sin saber que en realidad se lo estaba pidiendo su compañero Koushiro. Total, no era culpa suya que hubiese decidido vestirse igual que uno aquella noche.

Pero lo peor de todo es que Koushiro, en el estado en el que estaba, verdaderamente creyó que era un camarero. Saltando la barra al estilo "breake dance" y aterrizando, magistralmente, con el culo en una de las copas, a la par que amortiguaba su caída con la cabeza con tal de no mancharse las manos ya llenas de vino. El caso es que cogió una botella más y la llevó a la mesa. La suerte que tuvo es que nadie lo vio en aquel momento, de manera que la botella les salió gratis.

Por su parte, Yamato no dejaba de componer canciones sobre que "ella era la luz de su vida" y que " su luminosidad le cegaba a momentos" a una lámpara. Daisuke, el cual acompañaba a Taichi en los estribillos de "los peces bebiendo en el río porque no tenían nada más que hacer" le hizo un favor a su amigo el rubio y se la encendió. Más que nada, para que la canción cobrara algo de sentido.

Al lado, Takeru no dejaba de recordarle a su hermano que le estaba cantando a una lámpara. Por supuesto, nadie se molestó en decirle al menor de los rubios que no estaba hablando con Yamato, sino con un armario.

Joe mejoró las cosas como pudo y, haciendo uso de su liderazgo como el mayor del grupo, les hizo entrar en razón a los chicos y decirles lo que consideraba más importante: que los peces no bebían en el río, que como mucho, abrían la boca para respirar y que, en caso de que verdaderamente bebiesen el agua del río, tendrían un grave problema osmótico.

Y por último estaba Cody, el menor del grupo. Este se había agarrado a la pierna del primer camarero que había visto y, con lágrimas en los ojos, les dijo que no sabía encontrar el baño. Después de haber sido guiado por uno de ellos hasta el lugar objetivo comenzó a reírse y a burlarse de ellos, diciendo que ya sabía dónde estaba y que los estaba poniendo a prueba.

Eso fue el colmo. Ya harto, el dueño del lugar marcó el número que se había encontrado en la chaqueta del líder del grupo y que rezaba: "Llamar aquí si se salen de control". Poco tiempo después y, como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas. Del cielo llovió el castigo divino para los ocho borrachos. Uno por uno, todos fueron cayendo.

A Taichi le agarraron de los pelos y le recordaron que dejase de cantar canciones de Navidad en pleno septiembre. A Koushiro le recordaron que no era un camarero, incluso si él se pensaba que lo fuera y le advirtieron que, la próxima vez que se pusiese un smoking blanco que costaba un ojo de la cara para irse a beber con los amigos, equivocarse de vocación en la vida sería el menor de sus problemas. Tirando de la camisa, quitaron de en medio a Yamato, el cual estaba a punto de dar un espectáculo con la lámpara, no muy deseable a vista y moralidad del resto, el cual tampoco es que estuviese muy cuerdo. A Daisuke le hicieron ver que no era necesario hacer los coros y que para cantar se fuese a una iglesia. Tuvieron que hacer más fuerza para separar a Takeru de su querido armario, el cual estaba empezando desarrollar sentimientos por él, según el propio Takeru. A Joe también le recordaron que, puestos a explicar la vida de los peces, dejase de ser más tonto que una sardina y ayudase a recoger como todo el mundo. Por último, aunque no menos importante, sacaron a Cody del cuarto de baño y le quitaron el papel higiénico de las manos, viendo como se lo intentaba enrollar por todo el cuerpo y recordando que Cody quería disfrazarse de momia para Halloween. Una pena que no fuera la época.

Una vez parado al grupo y sacado del bar una de las chicas preguntó: "¿Dónde está Ken?"

La razón estaba frente a sus ojos. Ken creía que era el dueño del bar y abrió, con su llave maestra, la puerta de un local que debería haber permanecido cerrado a las dos de la madrugada un domingo.

Salieron por patas antes de que llegase la policía.

* * *

 **Este es un reto de MinMeroko del topic: ¡Te reto a ti! ¡Sí! ¡A ti!**


End file.
